Puppet Shows And Shadow Plays
by Ministry Agent
Summary: Tsukasa and Mimiru become trapped in the ever-present web of lies and deceit that the World creates. Can they break free from the onslaught of enemies within the cave they are trapped in, both real and imaginary? (A little TxM Romance)


The characters herein do not belong to me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This story has been preserved in its original format for ease of World player reading.  
  
PUPPET-SHOWS AND SHADOW-PLAYS  
  
0100111101101110011001010010000001100100011000010111100100100000010101000111 0011011101010110101101100001011100110110000100100000011101110110000101110011 0010000001110111011000010110110001101011011010010110111001100111001000000110 0001011011000110111101101110011001110010110000100000011010100111010101110011 0111010000100000011000110110100001101001011011000110110001101001011011100010 1100001000000110000101101110011001000010000001110100011010000110010101101110 0010000001101000011001010010000001110011011000010111011100100000010011010110 1001011011010110100101110010011101010010111000100000001000100101100101101111 0010110000100000010011010110100101101101011010010111001001110101001011000010 0010001000000110100001100101001000000111001101100001011010010110010000101100 0010000000100010010101110110000101110011011100110111010101110000001111110010 0010000011010000101001001101011010010110110101101001011100100111010100100000 0111001101100001011010010110010000101100001000000010001001001001001001110110 1101001000000110111101101110001000000110000100100000011100010111010101100101 0111001101110100001011100010001000100000010000010110111001100100001000000101 0100011100110111010101101011011000010111001101100001001000000111001101100001 0110100101100100001011000010000000100010010101110110010101101100011011000010 1100001000000100100100100000011101110110000101110011001000000110101001110101 0111001101110100001000000110001101101000011010010110110001101100011010010110 1110011001110010110000100000011100110110111100100000010010010010000001100111 0111010101100101011100110111001100100000010010010010000001100011011011110111 0101011011000110010000100000011000110110111101101101011001010010000001110111 0110100101110100011010000010000001111001011011110111010100100000011000010110 1110011001000010000001100100011011110010000001110011011101000111010101100110 0110011000100000011101000110100001100001011101000010011101110011001000000111 0010011001010110000101101100011011000111100100100000011010110110010101110111 0110110000100000011000010110111001100100001000000110110000110011001100110011 0111001011100010001000001101000010100100111101101000001011000010000001100001 0110111001100100001000000100001001100101011000010111001000100000011101110110 0001011100110010000001110100011010000110010101110010011001010010110000100000 0110001001100101011000110110000101110101011100110110010100100000011010000110 0101001001110111001100100000011010110110010101110111011011000010000001110100 0110111101101111001011100010000001000010011001010110000101110010001001110111 0011001000000111001001100101011000010110110001101100011110010010000001101011 0110010101110111011011000010111000001101000010100100000101101110011110010111 0111011000010111100100101100001000000111010001101000011001010111100100100000 0111011101100101011100100110010100100000011101110110000101101100011010110110 1001011011100110011100100000011000010110110001101111011011100110011100100000 0110011101101111011010010110111001100111001000000110111101101110001000000111 0100011010000110100101110011001000000111000101110101011001010111001101110100 0010000001110100011011110010000001110100011010000110100101110011001000000110 0011011000010111011001100101001000000111011101101000011001010110111000100000 0111010001101000011001010111001101100101001000000110110101101111011011100111 0011011101000110010101110010011100110010000001101010011101010110110101110000 0110010101100100001000000110111101110101011101000010000001100110011100100110 1111011011010010000001100010011001010110100001101001011011100110010000100000 0111001101101111011011010110010100100000011101000111001001100101011001010111 0011001011100010000001010100011010000110010101110010011001010010000001110111 0110010101110010011001010010000001100110011010010111011001100101001011100010 1110001011100010000001101110011011110010110000100000011100110110100101111000 0010000001101101011011110110111001110011011101000110010101110010011100110010 1110001000000100011001101111011100100010000001110100011010000110010100100000 0111000001101100011000010111100101100101011100100111001100100000011001010110 0001011000110110100000101110001000000100001001110101011101000010000001110100 0110100001100101011110010010000001101011011010010110001101101011011001010110 0100001000000111010001101000011011110111001101100101001000000110110101101111 0110111001110011011101000110010101110010011100110010000001100001011100110111 0011011001010111001100101110001000000100001001100101011000110110000101110101 0111001101100101001000000110110101101111011011100111001101110100011001010111 0010011100110010000001110011011101010110001101101011001011100010000001000001 0110111001100100001000000111010001101000011001010110111000100000011101000110 1000011001010111100100100000011101110110010101101110011101000010000001101001 0110111001110100011011110010000001110100011010000110010100100000011000110110 0001011101100110010100100000011000010110111001100100001000000111010001101000 0110010101110010011001010010000001110111011001010111001001100101001000000110 1101011011110110111001110011011101000110010101110010011100110010000001100101 0111011001100101011100100111100101110111011010000110010101110010011001010010 0001001000010010000100100001001100010010000100100001001000000100001001110101 0111010000100000010101000111001101110101011010110110000101110011011000010010 0000011101010111001101100101011001000010000001101000011010010111001100100000 0100101101100001011011010110010101101000011000010110110101100101011010000110 0001001000000110001001101100011000010111001101110100001000000110000101101110 0110010000100000011001100111001001101001011001010110010000100000011101000110 1000011001010110110100100000011000010110110001101100001000000110001001100101 0110001101100001011101010111001101100101001000000101010001110011011101010110 1011011000010111001101100001001000000110100101110011001000000111001001100101 0110000101101100011011000111100100100000011000110111010101110100011001010010 1110001000000100000101101110011110010111011101100001011110010010110000100000 0111010001101000011001010110111000100000011101000110100001100101011110010010 0000011001100110111101110101011011100110010000100000011101000110100001100101 0010000001110100011100100110010101100001011100110111010101110010011001010010 0000011000010110111001100100001000000110100101110100001000000111011101100001 0111001100100000011000010110110001101100001000000111010001101000011010010111 0011001000000110011101101111011011000110010000100000011000010110111001100100 0010000001100111011001010110110101110011001000000110000101101110011001000010 0000011100110111010001110101011001100110011000101110001000000100000101101110 0110010000100000010011010110100101101101011010010111001001110101001000000110 0110011011110111010101101110011001000010000001100001001000000111001101110111 0110111101110010011001000010000001110111011010000110100101100011011010000010 0000011101110110000101110011001000000110001001100101011101000111010001100101 0111001000100000011101000110100001100001011011100010000001101000011001010111 0010001000000110111001101111011100100110110101100001011011000010000001110011 0111011101101111011100100110010000101110000011010000101001000001011011100110 0100001000000100001001100101011000010111001000100000011100110110000101101001 0110010000101100001000000010001001000010011110010010110000100000011010000110 1111011011010110100101100101011100110010110000100000010010010010000001101000 0110000101100110011101000110000100100000011001110110111100100000011011100110 1111011101110010111000100010001000000100000101101110011001000010000001101000 0110010100100000011011000110111101100111011001110110010101100100001000000110 1111011001100110011000100000011000100110010101100011011000010111010101110011 0110010100100000011010000110010100100000011010000110000101100100001000000111 0100011011110010000001100111011011110010000001100001011011100110010000100000 0110011101100101011101000010000001101000011010010111001100100000011001000110 1001011011100110111001100101011100100010111000100000010100110110111100100000 0100110101101001011011010110100101110010011101010010000001100001011011100110 0100001000000101010001110011011101010110101101100001011100110110000100100000 0111011101100101011100100110010100100000011101110110000101101001011101000110 1001011011100110011100100000011000010111001001101111011101010110111001100100 0010110000100000011010100111010101110011011101000010000001100011011010000110 1001011011000110110001101001011011100110011100101100001000000110000101101110 0110010000100000010011010110100101101101011010010111001001110101001000000111 0011011000010110100101100100001000000111010001101111001000000101010001110011 0111010101101011011000010111001101100001001011000010000000100010010101000111 0011011101010110101101100001011100110110000100101100001000000100100100100000 0110110001101111011101100110010100100000011110010110111101110101001011100010 0010000011010000101001000001011011100110010000100000010101000111001101110101 0110101101100001011100110110000100100000011100110110000101101001011001000010 1100001000000010001001010010011001010110000101101100011011000111100100111111 0010001000001101000010100100000101101110011001000010000001001101011010010110 1101011010010111001001110101001000000111001101100001011010010110010000101100 0010000000100010010110010111001100101100001000000101001001101100011011000111 1001001000010010001000001101000010100100000101101110011001000010000001010100 0111001101110101011010110110000101110011011000010010000001110011011000010110 1001011001000010110000100000001000100101100101100001011110010010000100100000 0100100100100000011011000110111101110110011001010010000001111001011011110111 0101001000000111010001101111011011110010000100100010000011010000101001000001 0110111001100100001000000111010001101000011001010111100100100000011010110110 1001011100110111001101100101011001000010000001100001011011100110010000100000 0110110001101001011101100110010101100100001000000110100001100001011100000111 0000011010010110110001111001001000000110010101110110011001010111001000100000 0110000101100110011101000110010101110010001011000010000001100101011110000110 0011011001010111000001110100001000000101010001110011011101010110101101100001 0111001101100001001000000110001101101111011101010110110001100100011011100010 0111011101000010000001101100011011110110011100100000011011110110011001100110 0010000001110011011011110010000001110100011010000110010101111001001000000110 1000011000010110010000100000011011000110100101110110011001010010000001101001 0110111001110011011010010110010001100101001000000111010001101000011001010010 0000010101110110111101110010011011000110010000100000011001100110111101110010 0110010101110110011001010111001000101110000011010000101000001101000010100101 01000100100001000101001000000100010101001110010001000000110100001010 


End file.
